The field of the invention is dispensers, specifically dispensers that provide a controlled flow of a pourable material.
It is sometimes desirable to deliver a controlled flow of a pourable material to the outer rim, but not to the interior, of a receiving vessel. For example, when applying a flavorant such as salt or sugar to the rim of a beer bottle or a margarita glass, the object is to obtain a relatively even coating of the flavorant on the (pre-moistened) outer rim of the bottle or glass, to come in contact with the lips of a drinker of the beverage, but to avoid insertion of the applied material into the interior of the bottle or glass, where it may cause undesirable frothing or excessive flavoring of the beverage inside. Other applications, such as applying glue or sealant to an outer rim, including to an externally threaded closure, of a vessel whose interior must be kept free of the applied material, present a similar problem.
What is needed is an apparatus capable of dispensing a pourable material onto the outer rim or lip and exterior surface of a receiving vessel, while preventing the applied material from entering the interior of the vessel.